He Gets That From Me
by SailorMoonForever
Summary: Serena and her son going through hard times. Serena was a singer, but stopped when her husband/guitarist, Darien, was killed protecting her. Officer/brother Andrew has a new lead. Will Serena finally get peace? short, two chapters at most R
1. Writing

**_Enjoy!_**

* * *

"_**I love you**_

_**Always**_

_**Forever**_

_**Near and far**_

_**Closer together**_

_**Everywhere I will be with you**_

_**Everything I will do for you.**_**" The blonde sang as the song came to an end. After waving to the fans, the band left the stage.**

"**Great show Sere." A black haired male said as he wrapped an arm around his wife's waist.**

"**Thanks Dare. You weren't too bad yourself." She said before pressing her lips to his.**

"**So what was your inspiration for that song?" He asked as the couple stepped into the dressing room.**

"**I wrote it one night after we…you know."**

"**You're so shy talking about sex. It's cute."**

"**Well it's not the first thing I go around bragging about."**

"**I know."**

"**But it was about two weeks ago."**

"**Was it the night of our date?"**

"**Yah."**

"**I love the song almost as much as I love you." He said gently pressing his lips to hers. "I was wondering what you were working on."**

"**Well you know how I work. I give the band the music and you hear it the same time the fans do."**

"**I love the mysterious side of you." He grinned. He was swooping down for another kiss when the door burst open.**

"**Mommy! Daddy!" A little boy cried as he embraced the couple.**

"**Hey sweetie." Serena hugged her son.**

"**Why did you guys have to be gone so long?" **

"**We had to do our job. But now the summer tour is over and we can do whatever you want for the next month until you go back to school." Darien said.**

"**Thanks for taking care of Daren Andy." Serena said as she hugged her brother.**

"**No problem."**

"**Let's go get some dinner." Darien suggested.**

"**Great, I'm starved!" Serena said as everyone else laughed. "What, I haven't gotten to eat since breakfast." She whined.**

"**Come on love, let's go eat then."**

**The four walked out of the room and into the crowded hallway. **

**The next thing Serena knew, Darien was yelling at her to get down. She was frozen. Someone had a gun pointed at her. **

"**SERENA! GET DOWN!" She heard Darien's voice call.**

**All of a sudden, she was pushed backwards, the gun went off, and Darien was in front of her, blocking any potential danger.**

**Serena was laying on her back when she felt a weight fall upon her stomach, then her husband's face at her neck. Still in shock, she remained still until she felt moisture on her arm. That's when reality kicked in. Darien was lifted off of her as she sat up.**

"**Dare. Dare. Come on honey, answer me." She pleaded as she knelt next to him. She took his hand in her own and squeezed it reassuringly. "You're going to be fine honey. You'll be fine."**

"**Rena, we need to get him to the hospital."**

"**I'm going too."**

"**I'll drive you and Daren in my car. There isn't enough room in the ambulance."**

* * *

"Hi mom." A black haired boy said, breaking his mother out of her thoughts.

"Morning sweetie."

He walked over to the cupboard and stopped at the calendar to check off the date: August 9th, 2007. He solemnly looked to his mother. "Are we going to visit dad today?"

"Of course." She smiled at him.

He pulled the bowl out of the cupboard and sat next to his mom. He grabbed the frosted flakes and began to fill his bowl.

The blonde was admiring her son when the phone rang. She quickly got up to answer it. "Hello?"

"Hey Rena."

"Hi Andy."

"I finally have a day off, want to do something."

"Oh Andy, I wish it was any other day. You know what today is?"

There was a pause. "Oh. I didn't realize. How are you and Daren holding up?"

She sighed and looked over to her son who was still munching on his cereal. "It's tough. And all of a sudden too." She said as her eyes became misty. She quickly turned away from her son.

"I know Rena. I'm sorry."

"You couldn't have done anything. It was my fault. If I would have listened when he told me to get down-"

"Rena, listen to me. It's not your fault. You must understand that."

"I'm trying."

"But I have good news for you."

"What?"

"We have a pretty good lead on his murderer."

Her eyes lit up. "Really?"

"Yah. It was called in last night, but I was ordered to go home and take my day off. I haven't had very many in the last year working on his case."

"You don't know how much I appreciate that Andy."

"Yah, so the first thing I'll do when I get into work tomorrow is check the lead. But it seems pretty solid."

"Keep me posted?"

"Of course."

"Thanks. I've got to go. Daren and I are leaving soon."

"You want me to come."

"Why don't you meet us there?"

"Okay. See you soon."

"Kay. Talk to you soon." She hung up the phone. "Uncle Andrew is going to meet us when we visit your dad."

"Okay. Can we go?"

"Sure."

The two quickly got in Serena's silver SUV and drove off.

…

"…and yesterday Billy got caught cheating on the math test."

"Your life is just full of adventure, isn't it?" Serena laughed as they were stopped at a crosswalk. There they saw a father walking and laughing with his son as they crossed the street. Serena looked towards her son and put her hand on his shoulder and squeezed reassuringly.

He looked to his mom as they pulled away. "How do you spell cat backwards?"  
"T-A-C?"

"No."

"Then how?"

"C-a-t b-a-c-k-w-a-r-d-s."

She laughed. "Where'd you learn that one?"

"School."

"At least you're learning something."

"Oh mom, look. That guy is selling flowers. Can we get some to put on dad's gravesite?"

"Sure." She pulled off to the side. She pulled a five out of her wallet and handed it to Daren. He handed it to the man and the man handed him the flowers. "Keep the change sir."

"Thank you ma'am. Have a good day."

"You too." She pulled away. As they approached the cemetery, she looked to her son. She could swear that it was her husband – when he was 10 – sitting in the seat next to her. Daren was the splitting image of her late husband. The same ebony hair, the same deep blue eyes, and the same small freckles around his nose that only showed in the sun. They soon came to the area where Darien's gravesite was located. They slowly got out of the car and headed up to where the tombstone lay. Serena kneeled next to the stone and read it aloud. "'Beloved husband and awesome father. In loving memory. Darien Shields.'" Tears came to her eyes.

Daren walked over and laid the flowers in front of the stone. "I miss him."

She hugged her son. "I know sweetie. I do too." They sat there, hugging and remembering good times they shared with Darien until a black Taurus pulled up. "Why don't you go see Uncle Andrew?"

"What about you?"

"I'll be there in a few minutes."

Daren hugged his mom tight. "K."

As he walked towards the car, Andrew got out and began heading towards him. "Hey squirt."

"Hey Uncle Andrew."

"How are you."

"Okay."

"Good. Where's your mom?"

"With dad still. She told me to come see you."

"Go ahead and make your way back to my car. I'm going to go talk with your mom."

"Okay." He quickly made his way to the silver SUV and got in the passenger seat.

Andrew made his way to where Serena sat crying silently. He sat next to her and she turned and pushed her body into his chest, crying harder.

"Shhhhh. It's okay Rena. Let it out."

"When will it get easier Andy? When?" She sobbed.

"I don't know."

"It's so hard being strong for him. Not breaking down in front of him."

"You've been so strong for so long. He'd understand though. You don't always have to be strong for him."

"I know, but I try. He seems to be so strong."

"He didn't have the connection you did with Darien. Sure he was his dad, but you were his lover. Your connection is much deeper with him than Daren would ever have with him. Of course he is upset, but he only spent nine years with Darien, you spent how long with him?"

"I've known him my whole life."

"Exactly. That's thirty years."

"You're making me feel old."

"Well you are getting old. You're thirty for crying out loud."

She snickered.

"Don't think I didn't hear that laugh." Andrew hugged his sister tighter. "God it's been so long since I've heard you truly laugh Rena."

The two stood up. "It's been so hard to even attempt to laugh. I mean...it's all my fault Darien's dead."

Andrew turned his sister to face him. "I don't _ever _want to hear you blame yourself again. It's not your fault. If this lead is solid, we'll have the person in custody that is to blame. It's not your fault." He said sternly.

"But he was killed protecting me."

"He was your body guard before you two got involved. Then he became your guitarist. He was your husband. His first thoughts are always to protect the one he loves...and that's you. He didn't have to protect you. That was his choice, and I'm sure he wouldn't have had it any other way had he known the outcome."

"I guess you're right."

"I am. Now how about we go get some breakfast."

"Daren already ate, but I could use some food."

"My treat. Let's go. He's probably getting worried."

"Just give me one more minute?"

"Sure. I'll be at the car."

"Thanks."

Andrew slowly walked away as Serena turned towards the grave. "He prays for you every day. He really misses you." Her voice got quiet. "I miss you too. I love you. Don't forget about us up there in heaven." She gave a half smile before turning back to her car.

**0.o**

The three sat in the diner eating quietly, each lost in their own thoughts. Andrew thinking about the case, Daren thinking about his dad, and Serena replaying the day she lost her husband and the days since that she has spent with her son.

Suddenly Serena looked up wide-eyed. "Andy, do you mind watching Daren for a little while?"

"Uh yah. Sure. Everything okay?"

"Yah. Just want to do something. Daren, you mind hanging with your uncle for a few hours?"

"No."

She kissed her son's head.

"Everything okay mom?"

"Yah sweetie. Everything's fine. I'll see you soon." She said before running out the doors. She quickly hopped into her car and drove off to the cemetery. Once she arrived, she grabbed her notebook and pencil and went to Darien's grave. She then sat with her back against the side of the tombstone and began writing.

**0.o**

…**NINE MONTHS LATER…**

**(May 9th, 2008)**

"What's this mom?" Daren asked as his mom handed him a piece of paper with different musical notes on it.

"You know how to play the guitar, right?" Serena asked as she sat on the couch next to her son.

"Yah."

"Can you play this?"

"Hold on." Daren retrieved his guitar from his bedroom and grabbed the music stand. He put the paper on the stand and sat down. He began playing the notes.

"That sounds great."

"What's this for?"

"It's a surprise. I'm working on something. This isn't finished, but I want you to try and learn this. Can ya?"

"Sure. I'll work on it."

"When I finish, I'll let you know."

"Thanks." Daren continued playing the notes as Serena's cell went off.

She walked into the kitchen and answered. "Hello?"

"I know I'm not supposed to be sharing this information…"

"But…?"

"We have solid evidence and have Darien's murderer in custody."

"Seriously?"

"Yes. He's going to court tomorrow."

"I'll be there."

"What about Daren?"

Serena looked over to where her son was still playing the notes. "No. I don't think he should come. I mean, they explain everything, don't they?"

"Yah."

"He has school anyways."

"I'll come by at 10 to pick you up. The trial starts at 10:30."

"That sounds great. "

"What are you going to do about-"

"Mom, this sounds awesome!"

"You're making it sound great! Sorry, but yah, I'm going to ask mom to continue watching her until it's over. It might be for the better. I feel so bad…but…"

"It's understandable. Mom's more then willing to help."

"Thank you so much Andy."

"No problem Rena. Maybe now we can give you the happiness you need."

"Huh?"

"Uh…nothing. Gotta go." He said before the line clicked.

"I'm going to get you for that one brother." She said as she closed her phone. "Daren, time for bed honey."

"But I'm really getting the tone of this song."

"You can practice tomorrow after school."

"Okay, sure." He got up and headed down the hall.

"I'll be there in a minute."

"K."

Serena grabbed her cell phone and made her way to Daren's room. She was about to enter when she heard him talking.

" Lord, help me and Mama make it through. And tell Daddy, we'll be okay. I really miss you daddy." He said the last part just above a whisper. He got up and climbed into bed.

"Ready?"

"Yah."

"I'll have the rest of that song for you tomorrow." Serena smiled. "I just got my inspiration for the rest of it."

"Love you mom."

She kissed her son's forehead as she pulled the covers to his neck. "I love you too sweetie. See you in the morning."

He slowly drifted to sleep as his mother hurried to write more in her notebook.

**0.o**

"You've all heard extensive testimony over the past three months. On the anniversary of the day Darien Shields was taken away from his loving wife and son, bring them piece of mind and justice. Thank you." The district attorney said, finishing her closing statement.

"You are dismissed." The judge said. The jury stood and exited through a door leading to the back hallway.

Everyone stood after the judge left the courtroom and Serena walked up to the District Attorney. "Thank you so much Raye."

"It's no problem, really. I'd do anything to bring this to justice." The raven haired girl said hugging her friend.

"Do you think we got her?"

"She practically confessed. I think we're good. But there's another trial in here in a few minutes and we gotta leave. Let's go for some lunch. I'll get a call as soon as they reach a verdict."

"Sure. I'm hungry." Andrew agreed.

"I'm going to pick up Daren first. I feel bad for leaving him at home."

"I'll drive you."

"I can drive."

"I drove you here sis."

"Oh yah." Everyone laughed. "Thanks Andy. Meet you there Raye?"

"Sure. I'll save some seats."

"K. See ya."

Each got in their separate cars and drove to the destinations.

"How'd it go mom?" Daren asked as his mother walked into the house.

"Raye thinks we've got it in the bag." She said hugging her son.

"I'm glad."

"Now let's get going. Thanks for watching him Molly."

"No problem Serena. See you later." The redhead waved before leaving out the door.

"Come on. We're gonna go get some lunch with Raye."

"Okay."

…

"Hey Raye. Why are you out here?"

"I just got a call. The jury has already decided. I need to get back."

The four got in cars and the two vehicles headed for the court house.

…

"All parties are present. Has the jury reached a verdict?"

"We have your honor."

"Please proceed."

"We find the defendant, Beryl Simons, guilty."

Serena sighed contently and hugged her son close.

"The court is dismissed."

The group got up and Serena hugged Raye tightly. "Thank you so much." She turned to Andrew. "You too."

"It's no problem." Both said.

"Now let's go celebrate."

"No. I have a surprise for you guys." Serena said pulling them out of the court room.

"Come on. We'll run by my house really quick. Then I'll drive all of you to my surprise."

"But Rena."

"No Andy. We're going. I made a commitment, and I'm going to go…I kinda _have _to go. You're all coming with."

"Fine."

Daren, Serena, and Andrew got into Serena's SUV, and she drove off to her house.

"Where are we going anyways?" Andrew asked as they turned down her street.

"Can't tell you."

"But-"

"You'll find out in five minutes. It's not far. I just need change of clothes. Daren, can you grab your guitar?" She asked pulling into her driveway.

"Sure mom."

"I'll be right back."

The three got out of the car, Serena heading to her room, Daren to his, and Andrew waited in the living room for them both. _Come on Rena, I've got to call-_

"Okay, I'm ready." She said coming out of her room.

"Now will you tell me where we're going?"

"No, you're going to be blindfolded until I'm ready for you to see."

"But I was going to have someone meet us for dinner."

"Well I can't tell you. It'll ruin the surprise."

"What if I give you my phone and you can text them the address. Then delete the text so I won't read it."

"Who would I be texting?"

"That would be my surprise for you."

"Fine."

Daren came walking out with his guitar in hand. "I'm ready."

"Alright, take these," she held out her hand which held two pairs of ear plugs and two blindfolds, "and put them on."

"What?"

"Come on. Just do it. It's part of my surprise."

"Okay, but let me get my phone so you can text my friend."

"Just tell me who it is."

"He's under 'D' on my contacts."

"D?"

"Yah, he really hates his name. He always goes by D." He said quickly.

"Okay." She took the phone from him as the two males took the supplies from her. She opened the phone and set up the text.

_Hey, I'm Andy's sister, Serena. He said you were supposed to meet him at the place where he was gonna take us for a celebration. I'm assuming you know the story if you were coming to celebrate with us…oh geese, I hope he wasn't trying to set me up with you…no offence or anything, but I'm still in love with my late husband. Why am I going on about this? Sorry. Today is the anniversary of the day he saved my life and lost his. Anyways, you can meet us at the place I'm taking him and my son, Daren. It's at 25839 Luv Drive. You can come on backstage. This is a surprise, so I'm holding onto his phone so he can't read this text. Once he sees the address, he'll know where we're going. If you have a question, text him/me back. _

_-Rena_

"Are you done yet?" Andrew asked impatiently.

"Just finished it. Let's go." She led the two out to the car.

They all got in and Serena quickly drove away.

"When are you going to go to mom's?" Andrew asked to pass the time.

"Well now that everything's done, probably Saturday or Sunday."

"Can I go? I want to visit grandma and grandpa."

"Of course you can dear."

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

D arrived at the house Andrew told him to go to originally. He used a spare key to enter. "Damn, I missed them." He muttered to himself. He stopped next to the mantel where there was a giant picture framed. It was a picture of Serena holding Daren who was about two and Darien standing beside her with his arm wrapped around her waist.

He snapped himself back to reality remembering his goal. He turned to leave the house, but a few music sheets caught his eye. He picked them up and began to hum the tune in his head. After he finished going over it, he rushed out of the house and back to his black SUV.


	2. Who is D?

* * *

**A/N: **So who is D? Well read on and you'll soon find out!!

* * *

"Where are we going Rena?" Andrew asked impatiently from the front seat. He moved to take out the ear plug.

"Don't you dare take that out." She said loudly so he could hear her. _I know it's not going to help completely, but it should somewhat…_

Andrew's phone began ringing. She looked to it and saw it was a text from D. She opened it and read it as she stopped at a red light.

_Isn't that the address of the musical theater where they hold a bunch of concerts?_

_-D_

She looked up and saw it was still red, so she quickly responded.

_Yah, it's a surprise for Andy and my son. I haven't written a song in over two years since my husband's death. I'm driving, so I have to go. Can't wait to meet you._

_-Rena_

She closed the phone and looked up as the light switched to green.

Within five minutes, she arrived at the destination. She quickly got out and signaled for two guards to help Daren and Andrew out of the car. They all walked to her dressing room where she let them remove the blindfolds.

"Now what's going on? Where are we?" Andrew asked as he looked around. "This looks like a dressing room…wait…are we where I think we are."

"Two years ago today. I thought it would be nice to introduce my new surprise to everyone on this day." She said solemnly.

"I'm glad you're doing this Rena."

"Well could you two leave so I can get dressed and ready?"

"Sure." Both said.

"Oh, and Andrew, could you go next door and pick out something nice for Daren?"

"Why me mom?"

"You're playing the guitar for me today."

"WHAT!?"

"Calm down. Remember those notes I've been having you work on lately?"

"Yah."

"That's what you'll be playing."

"I don't know…" He said uncertainly.

"Please honey. For your mommy?" She asked with puppy dog eyes.

"Isn't it the child that's supposed to do that to the parents?"

"Oh come on. I'll give you extra allowance for the week."

"Fine." He sighed.

"We'll see you soon." Andrew said leading Daren out of the room.

"See ya."

The door closed and she went to grab her outfit when she thought of something. She quickly grabbed Andrew's phone and opened a text.

_I completely forgot. How are you going to get backstage? I'll have to tell the guards. What do you look like so I can tell them to let you in?_

_-Rena_

She changed and was putting on her makeup when the reply came.

_It's okay. I'm already backstage. I'm in with Andrew. Andrew said Daren is freaked out that you're having him play._

_-D_

_Well come next door. That's me. I'd like to meet you before we go on._

_-Rena_

She finished preparing her lipstick when there was a knock on the door. "Come in."

"You're on in two minutes Ms. Shields." A crew member said.

"Thank you. Could you inform Daren too? He's next door."

"Of course ma'am." He said before closing the door.

Andrew's phone went off with a new text.

_You have to go on in two minutes anyways. I'll just see you after. It's fine. Break a vocal cord._

_-D_

_Break a string. Wait, did Daren tell you to say that? No one has said that to me since Darien. And I haven't said that since him either…darn have to go on. You have some explaining to do after the show. Bye._

_-Rena_

She quickly got up, checked herself in the mirror and made her way to the stage. She saw Daren with a huge grin waiting on the opposite side. Andrew walked on from her side to introduce her.

"Good evening everyone. I know this isn't typical, a random person coming on to introduce his sister, but tonight is special. I'd like to present, for the first time in two years, my sister Serena Shields and her son, Daren Shields on the guitar."

The crowd went wild as the two entered from opposite sides. They met Andrew in the middle and Serena hugged her brother.

She then turned to the mic. "Please, give it up for my brother, Andrew Tsukino." The crowd clapped again as Andrew exited the stage. He met up with someone on the side.

They embraced in a manly hug. "It's great to see you again man." Andrew said as they let go.

"What's she doing here?"

"I found out about it about ten minutes ago."

"Huh. Maybe she'll explain."

"Good evening everyone. As you all know, Darien, my guitarist, and husband lost his life saving mine. His murderer was brought to justice today, and my brother was the main detective on his case. He thought there was plenty of solid evidence against the woman, and was sure she'd be convicted. Today the jury decided to send her to jail, bringing peace to my son and me. It'd be much better to have Darien back, but this is the next best thing. I haven't even thought about writing a song right after my husband died until a year later. This song is dedicated to him and our son." Everyone clapped as she looked towards Daren and nodded. He began playing the notes to the song.

"_His early mornin' attitude_

_You have to drag him out of bed._

_Only frosted flakes will do_

_He gets that from me,_

_Yeah, he gets that from me."_

She walked towards where Daren was sitting on the stool playing the guitar. She messed up his hair as she sang the next part.

"_His curly hair and his knobby knees_

_The way the sun brings those freckles out_

_Talk and talk, never miss a beat_

_Yeah, he gets that from me_

_He gets that from me"_

She placed a hand on his shoulder as he continued playing.

"_He looks at me with those big blue eyes_

_He's got me in the palm of his hands_

_And I swear sometimes_

_It's just like you're here again_

_He smiles that little crooked smile_

_There's no denying he's your child_

_Without him, I don't know what I'd do_

_He gets that from you_

_Oh, he gets that from you." _

She stood behind him, holding the microphone firmly in her hand.

"_How he loves your old guitar_

_Yeah, he's taught himself to play_

_He melts my heart_

_Tells me he loves me every day_

_And cracks a joke at the perfect time_

_Make me laugh when I want to cry_

_That boy is everything to me_

_He gets that from you_

_He gets that form you"_

She moved back to the middle of the stage, eyes glistening with unshed tears. Her voice lowered some.

Andrew and D looked on, both itching to go out and comfort the blonde. "You can't go out, not yet." Andrew said as Serena began the next part.

"_Last night I heard him pray_

_Lord, help me and Mama make it through_

_And tell Daddy, we'll be okay_

_He said he sure misses you_

_He sure misses you_

_He really misses you_

_He gets that from me"_

She sang as the guitar faded. A few tears slipped down her cheeks as the crowd burst into applause. Daren set down his guitar and went over to hug his mother. He wrapped his arms around her waist tightly.

"I can't take it. I have to go out there." D said as he stepped onto the stage.

"I won't be the one to stop you." Andrew said as the tall man walked about halfway to Serena.

Serena hugged her son back; both had tears on their cheeks.

The crowd stopped clapping and all stared in shock as a man walked on stage.

Serena, confused as to why everyone stopped at once, looked behind her to see the person she least expected to see.

She immediately let go of her son and ran, slamming into the male that walked out on stage. She began sobbing into the man's chest.

He wrapped his arms around the small blonde and whispered sweet nothings in her ear.

The crowd watched the reunion as Daren walked over to join his mother in hugging the man.

"I can't believe you did this to me!" Serena yelled at him.

"I didn't have a choice. They made me do it!"

"You were dead…bleeding on my arm…lifeless in my arms…the doctors said you died and there was nothing they could do!" She yelled in tears. "I can't believe you're here Dare." She sobbed.

"I love you Serena. Believe me. If I could've changed how they handled it, I would've."

"I love you too Darien."

"Dad. You're really here!?"

"Forever and always."

"It's great to have you back dad." Daren said happily.

"Go over to see Andrew. I have a small surprise for your mother."

"Okay." He ran off stage and hugged his uncle.

Serena looked up into her husband's eyes. He bent down to give her a kiss, something he hadn't been able to do for two years.

The crowd whistled and cheered as they broke, Serena blushing.

Darien then led Serena over to the mic. "Good evening everyone. I know you're all as confused as my wife, but that will be cleared up later. I'll set up an interview or something after I spend some time with my family. Anyways, I have a surprise for her and it benefits you all as well." He grabbed the guitar Daren left on the stool. He then made his way back up to the microphone and stood next to Serena as he started playing and singing.

"_When I see your smile_

_Tears roll down my face. _

_I can't replace_

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me, I can be the one"_

Serena hugged Darien as best as she could so he could continue playing.

"_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

He strummed.

"_It's ok..._

_It's ok..._

_It's ok..."_

He wiped a tear from Serena's cheek.

"_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my_

_You're my, my,_

_My true love_

_My whole heart,_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here, for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay_

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven"_

After he played the last note, he bent down to steal a kiss from his wife who was now fully crying and the crowd cheered madly.

Serena and Darien decided to play some more of their classic songs, after Serena stopped crying of course, and they even were asked for an encore of their new songs.

They closed with the same song they closed with two years prior. After the song came to an end, and the crowd finished cheering, the two left the stage. Daren had gone back to his dressing room because he was tired, so they were only greeted by Andrew.

"It's great to have you back man." Andrew said giving Darien a manly hug.

"I second that." Serena said hugging her husband.

Darien hugged his wife closely and felt a moisture seep through his shirt on his chest, right where Serena's head lay. He placed a hand under her chin and brought her eyes to meet his and he saw a tear trail down her cheek. He gently wiped it way with the thumb of the hand under her chin. "Why are you crying?" He asked sincerely.

"I just never thought that I'd get to feel you again, be in your arms, and smell your smell. I've missed you so much." She said as another tear fell.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to his body. "Well I'm here now. I'm sorry I had to leave, but I did it for you and for Daren. I'm here and I'm not leaving again."

She wiped a few tears away before looking up to his face while their bodies were still pressed together. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said as he lowered his lips to hers and they met in a passionate kiss. One that spoke volumes to Serena of his promise not to leave her and of his love.

After they broke, Andrew spoke. "The three of you can have tomorrow, and then I'll pick him up tomorrow night. He can stay with Rita and me for the weekend."

"Thank you Andy."

"That'd be great."

"Okay. How about we get him home. He fell asleep in the room."

"That's a good idea." Serena smiled.

"I'll go get him while you get your stuff."

"Promise not to get hurt?" Serena asked sincerely.

"I promise." He said before pecking her lips.

Serena and Andrew headed to her dressing room while Darien went to Daren's to get him.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

The next day.

"What do you want to do today squirt?" Darien asked his son who was eating cereal at the table.

"Ummmm." He said, mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." Serena said.

He swallowed. "Can we go to the park and play catch with my ball and mitt?"

"Whatever you want to do today."

"Because tonight, you're going to go visit your Uncle Andrew and Aunt Rita." Serena said as she poured Darien a cup of coffee.

"But I wanna stay with you and dad." He complained.

"Your mother and I are going to spend some time together. Then maybe next weekend we can go camping or something."

"Okay." He sighed.

"Don't look so glum. You get all day with him, I'll pack a picnic lunch, and you'll be back Sunday."

"Okay. When are we leaving?"

"How about a half an hour. I need to pack our lunch and shower." Serena said.

Daren went back to eating as Serena headed upstairs to shower.

…

"Great catch kiddo. Been practicing?" Darien said as he caught the airborne ball.

"A little. Mom's not so good at it though."

"Well I'm not athletic." She defended. "I can't throw."

"It's okay. You're excellent at other things." Darien said winking.

Serena immediately blushed. "You're not too shabby yourself."

"We'll have to see if we've still got it."

"Dad, throw the ball!"

"Sorry." He threw a fast ball.

Daren put his mitt up, ready to catch it, but it whipped past him and into the field behind him.

"I GOT IT!" He yelled running after the bouncing ball.

Darien then walked over to Serena who was flattening out the blanket. As she stood, he wrapped his arms around his wife and she let out a gasp.

"You surprised me."

He placed a small kiss on her lips.

"Where's Daren?" She asked as she sat on the blanket.

"He missed the ball. He's chasing after it." He said joining her.

She looked around and saw her son heading towards them with a little girl next to him crying.

"Who's this?" She asked quickly getting up.

"I don't know. I saw her when I was getting the ball."

Serena kneeled down in front of the girl. "What's your name sweetie?"

"H-Hotaruuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu." She cried.

"Shhhh. It's okay. Can you calm down for me?" She asked pulling the girl close. She felt the black haired girl nod in her chest. She backed the girl up, her hands resting on Hotaru's shoulders. "That's good. Now who are you here with?"

"My mom." She sniffed.

"What does your mom look like?"

"She is really tall, like as tall as that man." She pointed to Darien who was now standing. "And has really long hair, like yours, only hers is green."

"How about we go for a little walk and find your mother." She stood and grasped the girl's hand.

She nodded.

"I'll be back Dare. You two go ahead and eat."

"We can wait."

"Just eat. It might take a little bit."

"Hurry back."

"Of course." She looked to Hotaru. "Let's go."

She nodded as they began to walk away.

"What's your mommy's name?"

"Mommy."

"What do adults call her?"

"Trista."

"Thank you. How old are you?" She asked as she glanced around the area.

"Five."

"Wow, you're a big girl, aren't you?"

"Mommy says I'm growing up too fast."

"All mommies say that. We want our babies to stay babies."

"How come?"

"Because we don't want them to go away from us. Your mommy is worried sick right now because she can't find you. If you were still a baby, you wouldn't be able to get lost from her."

"I don't like losing my mommy."

"HOTARU! WHERE ARE YOU?" Someone shouted.

"Mommy!" Hotaru recognized the voice.

Serena looked to the left where she heard the call come from. There, she saw a lady who was probably a few inches shorter than her husband with long green hair.

Hotaru let go of Serena's hand and bolted towards the lady. "MOMMY!" She cried running to the lady's leg. She grasped a hold of one of the legs as the lady bent down to hug her.

Serena approached the embracing pair. "Are you her mother?"

"Yah. She trailed off."

"My son saw her crying and brought her to my husband and me."

"She helped me find you mommy."

"Thank you so much." She took Serena's hand and shook it in thanks.

"It's no problem. I couldn't imagine how scared I'd be if I were in your position."

"Thank you again…I didn't catch your name."

"Serena."

"Aren't you the singer that hasn't sung in two years?"

"That would be me."

"I'm glad your husband is okay."

"Me too."

"Did you write that song last night?"

"Yah. Daren was my total inspiration for it."

"Do you mind if I ask what exactly happened? I mean, he was pronounced dead, wasn't he?"

"The doctors told me they couldn't save him. That they had done everything in their power to save him, but nothing worked."

"Then what happened?"

"We haven't discussed it yet. My brother is taking our son this weekend so we can have some time to ourselves."

"Well I'm happy for you both."

"Would you and Hotaru like to join us for a picnic? We are about to eat now."

"We don't wanna intrude."

"It's no problem at all. I'm known to pack a surplus of food anyways."

"Let's go mama. I like Serena."

"Alright. As long as you're sure it's no trouble."

"None at all."

"Then we'll join you."

"Follow me."

The three quickly made their way back to Darien and Daren.

"Dare, this is Trista, Hotaru's mom. Trista, Hotaru, this is my husband, Darien, and our son, Daren."

"Pleasure to meet you." Both adults said at once before the three laughed.

"Make yourself comfortable and help yourself."

"Darien, may I ask you a question?"

"Sure."

"That song you sang last night, did you write it?"

"Yah. When I heard about the trial, I watched it on the news. I saw Serena's face and the song just came to me. Usually it's her with the writing the songs, but I had my moment last night."

"It was beautiful."

"Thank you."

"So how did you two meet?" She asked taking a bit of the salad.

"We've known each other our whole lives actually." Serena said.

"Well her whole life. I'm four years older than her."

"We were neighbors. My mom and dad were his god parents. Our parents were very close friends."

"It's kinda corny, but considering I was five, I guess I had an excuse. My mother and her mother were talking in one room while I was in another playing with Serena. She was lying on her back under one of those toys that have the things hanging from it. Well one of the legs broke and it was falling on her, but I pulled her out of the way, it would have landed on her throat had I not. From that day I vowed to always protect her. Our moms tell us that story all the time. I hardly remember it."

"And because of that story, I never let Daren have that toy."

"When her vocal talent was discovered, I insisted on becoming her body guard to keep my promise. Then we got involved, and I became her guitarist."

"That's a cute story."

"He's been there for me since day one."

"And I always will be."

"You two are a cute couple."

"Thanks." Both said.

"Are you planning on having any more children?"

"We haven't discussed it." Darien said. "Serena probably wants more being that she loves kids. I'm happy with one, but if we were to have another, I wouldn't mind. The only thing would be age difference between Daren and the baby. He's eleven now. That'd be an eleven year difference…well by the time the baby would be born, twelve. That's a lot."

"He's twelve?"

"Will be in a month." Daren said proudly.

"You don't look that old Serena."

"I got pregnant with him when I was nineteen. Almost twenty. I had him two months after my birthday."

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"Thank you again Andy."

"It's no problem. You two deserve this time alone."

"We'll see you Sunday squirt." Darien said ruffling his son's hair.

"Bye dad. Bye mom."

"Bye." Both said as they each hugged Daren. They said bye to Andrew before heading back to Darien's car.

"What are we going to do this weekend?" Serena asked as she buckled herself in.

"We're going on a mini vacation."

"But I haven't packed."

"I did for you. It's my surprise for you."

"A good surprise?"

"It's coming from me, would it be bad?"

"True."

He leaned over and pecked her lips before putting the car into drive and heading towards their destination.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

The two just sat at the cabin they went to on their first long date. They were sitting on the couch cuddling watching the fire dance in the fireplace.

A single tear slid down Serena's cheek and plopped on Darien's hand.

He looked down to her. "What's wrong Sere?" He asked sincerely.

"Why?" She whispered.

"Why what?"

"Why were you gone for two years? Why did you leave me?" She asked as a few more tears fell.

He tightened his hold around the small woman. "I didn't have a choice. I begged them to let you two come with me. Begged them to let me stay home, but they refused and sent me away."

"Who's 'they?'"

"I was put in witness protection. I was in Japan under Mamoru Chiba. The officers insisted that I be put in the program to not only protect my life, but to protect yours and Daren's too. Once they said you were in danger if I were to refuse to stay in the program, I couldn't help but comply. I kept in touch with Andrew, but he was sworn to secrecy. We weren't allowed to talk for long periods of time. We didn't even really talk until Beryl was in custody. Then he started texting me."

"Was it you I was talking to then?"

He nodded. "I was hoping you'd realize from my wish to you."

She looked confused.

"Break a vocal cord."

"Oh yah. I thought Daren or Andy told you to say that. Well before I knew it was you. I thought they were trying to make me feel better or something."

"My heart skipped a beat when I received the first text message from you. I was kinda relieved that you said you weren't interested in him setting you up."

"What do you mean?"

"Well I thought that after two years, you'd find someone else to spend the rest of your life with."

"Never. I couldn't love someone as much as I love you Dare. You'll always be my one and only."

"I'm glad." He said before taking her head in his hand and bringing her lips to his.

Their lips met in a passionate kiss, and before either knew it, Darien was carrying Serena to the bedroom.

/\/\/\/\/\

Serena woke up the next morning to her cell going off. She untangled herself from her lovers hold and wrapped the thin sheet around her naked body. She went to the other room, grabbed her cell and pressed talk. "Hello?" She asked quietly.

"Hi honey."

"Hey mom. How are you?"

"I'm doing well. How are you?"

"Darien's okay."

"What do you mean?"

"Darien. He's alive and well."

"That's so great to hear."

"We're up at the cabin that he took me to for our first date."

"Have you told him yet?"

"No. I haven't gotten a chance too. He just came back on Thursday. Don't you watch the news?"

"Our power went out yesterday morning. Thunderstorm. It just came back on. I wanted to call you because she's sick."

"Oh no. What's wrong?" She asked as the bedroom door opened behind her.

"I think it's the flu. I know you were going to come up tomorrow, but I thought you should know."

"Thanks mom. Take care of her until I come."

"Of course."

"Thanks mom. Love you."

"Love you too. See you soon."

"You too." She said pressing end. She sighed heavily as two arms wrapped around her waist.

"What's wrong with my love?"

"I…uh…"

"What is it?" He asked noticing for the first time just how worried Serena was.

"I have a little surprise for you too."

"What is it?"

"Well it's not exactly little…"

"Whatever it is, you can tell me."

"Well someone is sick."

"Who?"

"…"

"Your mom?"

"No."

"My mom?"

"No."

"Your dad?"

"No."

"My-"

Serena pulled him to the couch. "No. Not your father either. It's…our…daughter." She said slowly.

"Come again?"

"We had a baby girl. I was pregnant when you di-I mean, were shot. I gave birth in May." She said.

When Darien didn't respond, Serena grew worried. "I'm sorry Dare. I didn't mean for this to happen-"

He pulled her close and hugged her tight. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you. Now let's go. We need to get our daughter and take care of her."

"Y-you mean you're not mad?"

"Mad? Why would I be?"

"What you said yesterday in the park. I thought you didn't want any more children. The age difference."

"I'm delighted we have two. I just thought it'd be difficult. That's all I meant. I couldn't be happier…well if I was with you through the whole pregnancy I could be…but you know what I mean. Why didn't you tell me?"

"I was going to Amy the next day to confirm it. Then I was going to tell you. I didn't want to get you excited over nothing. She's surprised the stress from your 'death' didn't cause me to lose her."

"I'm glad you didn't. Now let's go so I can see my daughter."

"Let's."

/\/\/\/\/\

Ilene hugged Darien tight. "I'm so glad you're still alive Darien."

"It's great to see you again."

"You too."

"Mom, where is she?" Serena asked quickly.

"She's sleeping dear. She's fine. You didn't have to rush up right away."

"Well Darien wanted to see her. And I haven't seen her recently. I miss my daughter and want her back home." She said solemnly.

"You did the right thing dear."

"I'm going to go see her. Which room is she in?"

"She's in Serena's old one."

"Thanks." He said before making his way up the stairs.

"How is she doing?"

"She misses her mother." Ilene said leading Serena to the living room.

She sighed as she sat down. "I know. We're taking her home with us."

"I'm not saying I don't love taking care of her to death, but a child needs her mother."

"I tried." A tear slipped down her cheek as she looked to her hands in her lap. "I really did. But I wasn't strong enough. It was too hard dealing with losing Darien, being strong for Daren, and taking care of an infant. I'm in shock over the fact I didn't miscarry. You don't know how many nights I lie awake thinking of the two. How many times I cried myself to sleep thinking and missing them both. Having you help me raise her…well raising her for the most part was one of the most difficult decisions I've had to face in my life." She said squeezing her eyes shut and closing her hands into fists. "I think this was better than any other decision. I wouldn't have been able to focus my attention on her with Daren."

"Oh dear, I'm not saying you made a bad decision. Given the circumstances, I would've done the same with you. You're so strong. I'm amazed as to how strong you show everyone you can be. But you have to know it's okay to be weak once in a while. People won't hate you for it. It shows you have emotions, feelings. That you're not just one statue."

Serena wiped her eyes as she heard a cry coming from upstairs. She moved to get up.

"Darien will probably bring her down dear."

She sat back down, but the crying didn't stop. A moment later, a depressed Darien walked into the room.

"My own daughter hates me."

"What do you mean?"

"Go on and get her dear."

Serena nodded as she walked up the stairs.

"She just doesn't know you. Given time, and seeing her mother with you will show her you're a good person. She'll be fine with you in no time." Ilene reassured.

…

"Wahhhhhhhh." The little girl wailed.

Serena walked over to the crib and picked up her daughter. "Shhhhh. It's okay sweetie. Mama's here." She said rocking her daughter. "Mama's here and not leaving you again. I promise." She walked over to the rocker and sat. She rocked her daughter until she was calm.

"Mama."

Serena smiled. "Rini. My baby girl. Let's go see daddy."

"D-da…"

She smiled again as she walked down the steps. She joined the others in the living room. She walked over to Darien and sat next to him. Rini clung to Serena's shirt. "Do you want to see your daddy?" Serena asked the girl.

She nodded.

She turned Rini to face Darien. "Do you want daddy to hold you."

"D-Da…" She tried again. She stuck her arms out towards Darien.

Darien carefully took her into his arms and hugged her.

"Dada."

"That's dada all right."

"That's a new one. She hasn't said that one yet." Ilene smiled.

"Do you want to see your brother?" Serena asked.

"Brover." She said.

"Thank you mom. You don't know how much I appreciate this."

"It's no problem dear. She's going to be a beautiful girl. I can tell."

"We're going to go over and visit Darien's parents. Have they seen her lately?"

"They went on vacation last month. I don't think they're getting in until next week. I'm taking care of the house while their away."

"Oh."

"I'll have them contact you when they get back in. They went on a cruise."

"How's dad?"

"Himself. Refuses to stop working." She laughed.

"He holding up okay?"

"Of course."

Serena hugged her mother. "Is your car unlocked so I can get her car seat?"

"Yup." She hugged Darien and then Rini. "Bye little one."

"Say bye to grandma."

She waved. "Bye gamma."

"Bye Darien. Welcome back."

"Thanks. Good to see you again."

She nodded as the two walked out.

/\/\/\/\/\/\

"We have a special interview today with the lead guitarist for Serena Shields, Darien Shields, who was pronounced dead two years ago after being taken to the hospital for a gunshot wound. Where were you all this time?"

"It's actually a very simple story. Someone was jealous and was threatening Serena's life. Out of instinct, I put myself in front of her, taking the bullet. I woke up in the hospital. There were many police officers around me. They told me I was no longer Darien, but someone else. I was put into witness protection. They were thinking that my shooter was after me, not my wife. They said my son and wife would potentially be in danger if I didn't agree to go into the program, so I immediately complied. During the trial, I was allowed to keep in touch with my brother –in-law, Andrew Tuskino, who was also the main officer working on my case. We met up at the theatre that night."

"How do you feel to be back home now?"

"Words couldn't describe how happy I am. I had to go two years without seeing my family in person. All I had were photos that were sent to me upon my begging. I saw bits and pieces on the news, but not being able to simply be in the presence of your loved ones is one of the most difficult things I think I'll ever have to face in my life, and I hope I never have to do it again."

"When you came home, were you aware you had a daughter?"

He shook his head as he smiled. "Serena was just two weeks pregnant when I was shot and her pregnancy wasn't even confirmed. She was going to tell me the next day."

"I was just informed your wife and daughter are here. Can we bring them out?"

Serena shyly walked onto the carpeted area holding her sleeping daughter.

"Everyone, let's welcome Serena Shields."

The crowd clapped, waking Rini who began crying lightly.

"Oops." The interviewer said.

Serena put Rini's head on her shoulder. "Shhhhh." She rocked her daughter lightly.

"You're so good with children."

"This is my second."

"Even with our first born she was a natural."

"I think that the mother instinct as some put it kicks in when you give birth. I felt completely changed when Daren was born. Like it was my duty to make sure he was always happy and was never in danger."

"Where is your son now?"

"He started school last week."

Rini was finally calm so Serena sat her up in her lap, facing the audience.

"Hi cutie. What's your name?"

"Wenie."

The interviewer looked confused.

"Rini." Serena said.

"Where'd you come up with that name?"

"When we found out I was pregnant with Daren, it was a name that came up once before we found out his gender. Darien suggested it once. It sounds like the name a lot of family called me. Rena."

"It's a very cute name for a very cute girl."

"Can you wave to the people Rini?" Serena asked her daughter.

Rini flashed a big smile and waved.

The audience 'awed' and Rini stretched for her father.

"She's going to be a daddy's girl, isn't she?"

"That's my guess. Since he came home a week ago, she's hardly strayed away from him."

"Well thank you both for coming here and explaining this. On behalf of everyone here, we're happy to have you back and look forward to more songs from you both."

"I can give you a heads up to look out for our new CD. It's going to have our songs that we both sang the other night and some new ones. I'm writing one inspired by Rini."

"Me too."

"We can't wait to hear it. Thank you both."

"Can you say bye Rini?" Darien asked.

She shook her head and buried it into Darien's shoulder.

The crowd applauded as the two walked off.

/\/\/\/\/\/\/\

Daren was rambling on about the events of his life over the past two years as Darien listened in amusement and Serena assisted Rini in eating. She smiled as she looked at her family, finally all in one place at the same time. A complete picture.

"What are you smiling at?" Daren asked as he took a bite of his mashed potatoes.

"Nothing."

"What is it?" Darien asked.

"This. We're finally all here…together. I didn't think I'd get to see the day when all four of us would be sitting at this table together."

"I couldn't think of a happier scene."

**A/N: **Okay, it's finished. How many of you hate me? lol. I'm not sure why you'd hate me, but hey, what do i know? lol. Hope you liked how i ended it. No, I won't write more. The songs I used were, in teh first chapter at the beginning, I Love You Always Forever by Donna Lewis. The first one in this chapter was He Gets That From Me by Reba McEntire and the second in this chapter was Your Guardian Angel by The Red Jumpsuip Apparatus.

Hope you enjoyed!  
SailorMoonForever


	3. Disclaimer

it's just a Disclaimer...so I'm not sued:

_**It's Here! Right here! Don't sue me! **_

_**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Sailor Moon...as much as I'd love to...I own this story...that's IT! Not the characters that are from the show...**_

I am working on more stories... Feel free to check them out on my page! And my myspace is on there too!

Thanks again...it's been fun reading all your reviews!  
-SailorMoonForever


End file.
